This invention relates to a roller type chassis dynamometer, and more particularly to a roller type chassis dynamometer equipped with a power absorbing means within the roller.
Hitherto, various roller type chassis dynamometers have been proposed for inspecting various functions and performances, such as a horse power of an engine, drive force, fuel consumption rate, acceleration and coasting performances, sound and the like. Known among these are water braking type, dynamic braking type and eddy current braking type dynamometers. However, either of these braking types uses a belt for its coupling to the aforesaid roller or is coupled thereto through the medium of a power transmitting means such as a chain, thus resulting in an increase in area for setting same. In addition, a power absorbing means is generally set on a floor, thereby obstructing the way, and hence such a means is not preferable from viewpoints of maintenance and periodic check.